1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable absorbent article and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A disposable absorbent article made of a material having poor flexibility is less likely to fit the shape of wearer's body and causes rough and uncomfortable feeling to the wearer's skin. Ensuring material flexibility is therefore an important issue. Particularly, the crotch zone of an absorbent article undergoes great changes in shape and the like before and after putting on the article, and further, includes an absorber that is likely to mainly cause the rough feeling. Therefore, ensuring the flexibility of the crotch zone is of particular importance.
Conventional disposable absorbent articles, however, do not take sufficient measures to ensure the flexibility of the crotch zone and the like.